1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal fitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,743 discloses a terminal fitting with a rectangular tube for receiving a tab of a mating terminal. A resilient contact piece is accommodated in the rectangular tube and is held resiliently in contact with the tab. A locking hole is formed in a plate of the rectangular tube. The terminal fitting is inserted into a cavity of a connector housing and is retained therein by the engagement of the locking hole with a resiliently deformable lock provided at an inner wall of the cavity.
Part of the resilient contact piece can be seen through the locking hole from the outside of the rectangular tube. Thus, external matter can intrude through the locking hole and can deform the resilient contact piece.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem, an object thereof is to prevent the intrusion of external matter into a tube.